


Between Heaven and Hell

by Lyneea, Menecairiel



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyneea/pseuds/Lyneea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menecairiel/pseuds/Menecairiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Constantine has survived it all. Newcastle, America...lovers and enemies and both combined. He's witnessed the Endless Dream, he has played with the Devil. But Lucifer Morningstar is something different and no matter how much the Laughing Magician tries, he can't shake the feeling of destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

Lucifer sighed softly as he watched the stars. Some nameless bar in London and here he was, the great Lucifer, former ruler of Hell. He had made his way here after the King of the Vampires died...was killed by Constantine. So here he was. Not seeking him out, just...just looking here. Because he was bored, so bored of everything...it was so easy.

"Of all the bars, in all the towns...you had to walk into my piss-hole..." Constantine murmured as he saw the figure, recognising it with just a moment's glance as he gripped the neck of his bottle tighter.

"I suppose it is just fate," Lucifer said and turned his head to watch him, his golden hair falling into his face. He had let it grow a little...because Gabriel was in this city too and he did not wish to look too much like his brother. 

"Don't believe in that fucker anymore. Sod's Law...now you're talking my language," he hoisted himself up onto the bar stool, motioning for a new bottle.

Lucifer moved to him, running his eyes over him, taking a deep breath. "The demon blood is growing stronger. You haven't aged a day."

"Yeah, thanks to you..." he looked across to him, arching an eyebrow. "Hope you don't think I'm going to say thank you."

"It wasn't my call," he said and smiled gently to the bartender who placed down a glass of red wine. "Thank you...Benjamin."

"Yeah...like torturing my lungs to health I suppose..." Constantine said lightly, grabbing his bottle to drink straight from the neck of it.

"Small pleasures," Lucifer whispered, but his eyes were dark and he was frowning.

"Yeah...sweet fucking dreams..." he half growled, his hand moving to get a cigarette.

Lucifer looked over at him for a moment before looking down. "Always so aggressive...can't we have a civilised drink?"

"Civilised? Wouldn't that ruin your reputation, hm?" he shook his head as he leant forward to light his cigarette, not caring about the dirty looks he got.

Lucifer chuckled and gave a weak shrug. "Have you not heard? I have retired...someone else runs Hell and I have better things to do..."

"A leopard never changes his spots...and the Devil doesn't change his horns," he shrugged lightly.

"Never had horns," Lucifer said and laughed, shaking his head, his golden hair falling into his eyes. "Wings, yes. Wings and halos and all that, or flames. Never horns."

"And you pissed them all up the wall..." he shook his head, knocking his drink back.

Lucifer looked at him and reached out, grabbing his wrist and pulled him close, a sneer on his face. "You are a little punk who deserves to rot where your sister is..."

He growled as he watched him, breathing hard as he smashed his hand into his face. "Shut your fucking mouth!"

Lucifer stumbled back and smiled, holding his eyes. "She made the choice. Rules of Hell...funny you didn't volunteer, Constantine."

John searched his eyes for a long moment before giving a sneer. "Had my bellyful of that place...or maybe I should say that I had a lungful."

"That was not even a touch of Hell," Lucifer whispered and watched him before moving forward, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him, hard, tasting the mouth that spoke so many bad words.

John gasped with shock against his lips, breathing hard as he grabbed his hair hard, pulling at it as he bit into his lip. The rush of heat the taste of blood brought him made him moan, and his hand tightened in his hair, but instead of pulling his head away that time, it pushed it closer as he sucked on his tongue.

Lucifer groaned and pushed a hand into the trench coat, to caress down his chest. "Infuriating man..." he breathed when the kiss broke, his eyes shining.

He groaned, breathing hard as his body arched to the hand, his lips still open to taste more of his lips as he watched him with dark eyes. "Yeah? That's why you always want a little more of me."

"I think you're the one wanting me," Lucifer whispered and gently kissed his cheek. "Come with me, John Constantine. Come into the Devil's lair."

He grabbed his wrist, breathing hard. "Fucking arrogant bastard..." he whispered, moving the hand down and forcing it onto his buttock. "I know you want me...bet you've been thinking about me, ever since you forced your hands inside of me."

"And you've been thinking of me, of being claimed that way again...Laughing Magician..." he whispered and moaned, squeezing his buttock hard.

He groaned at the feeling, breathing hard as he scratched his nails against his hand. "Bloody arrogant fuck..."

"Come with me," he urged and walked with him, caressing over the buttock as he led him out.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked quietly, watching him with a frown as he still gripped him.

"My room," he said and led him across the street, to the hotel as he smiled. "Where else?"

He looked up at the hotel with surprise, swallowing hard. "You going to get us chucked out?"

"No," he said and led him in, walking to the stairs easily...and no one even gave them a second glance.

He walked up to him, watching him as he took a quick drink. "I have no idea why I'm trusting you."

"You don't trust me," Lucifer said and unlocked the door, letting him into the suite.

He looked around, tsking his tongue. "I see that being a Lord of Hell is profitable..."

"This comes from my bar," he said and removed his jacket, watching John with shining eyes. 

"Yeah...flogging alcohol works too," Constantine pulled his own jacket off. He watched him for a long moment, letting out a shaking breath as he stared at him. "You been interfering with my dreams?"

"No," he shook his head and moved to him, reaching for his cheek. "That is Dream's domain, not mine."

He let out a breath, searching his eyes. That was bad...it meant he'd dreamt about him all by himself. "So you say..."

"It is true," he whispered and kissed him deeply, tasting alcohol and cigarettes...and power.

He groaned, kissing him back hard as he thought about the dream, his hand clawing at the back of his neck as he pressed close to him.

He started to undress Constantine, watching him with dark eyes filled with hunger. "Your body...under me...being claimed..." he breathed and bit his neck.

He gasped out, breathing hard as he clawed at his chest, his body moving. "Bet you haven't thought about anything else but how much you want my arse..."

Lucifer moaned at the words, pushing him harshly onto the bed as he smiled. "Perhaps," he said, undressing slowly.

He watched him, his eyes practically raking over the sight. "Yeah? Well maybe you won't get it? Would serve such an arrogant fucker right..."

Lucifer got naked and moved to him, pushing him down before moving over him. "But you itch for it, John."

He moaned out, breathing hard as he moved up against him, his hand grabbing him with awe. "Bloody full of yourself..."

"I have reason to be like that," he whispered and felt down, gently stroking over his cock before grabbing his balls to squeeze.

He gasped out, throwing his head back as he sucked a sharp breath in. "Don't see why...I screwed you over pretty good..."

"And now I have you just where I want you to be," he whispered and licked Constantine's throat with a groan.

He moaned loudly, clamping his jaw together as he closed his eyes with the feeling. "What? Want to feel your handy work?"

"I can feel it differently," he moved his hand up to stroke his chest, taking a shaky breath. "So strong."

He trembled under the touch, watching him with dark eyes at that, looking to see if he'd noticed the evidence of weakness.

A small smile twisted Lucifer's lips and he met his eyes. "So much darkness in your soul. So much pain. Newcastle. Your family. Kit. Gemma. So much...sadness and pain and misery. And Stanley. You made him kill himself."

He sneered at the words, breathing hard as he pushed up at him, swinging a hit at his face. "Fuck off!"

Lucifer grabbed the wrist before the hit could connect and pressed the hand down. "Shh.." he whispered, a slight frown coming to him. "There is so much guilt you should not feel."

John watched him with wide, dark eyes, breathing hard but letting him pin him, yielding to his strength. "It's always fucking there..."

"It shouldn't be," Lucifer leant close to whisper in his ear. "Let go."

He let out a long, shaking breath that became something close to whimper. He went slack under him, breathing hard as he closed his eyes tightly, his body moving up to feel him.

"Good boy," Lucifer whispered and moved to feel over his body, caressing with tenderness. "You are so beautiful..."

He moaned at the feeling and words, his breath ragged as he watched him and reached to grip his hair. He pulled his head down, kissing him deeply with a moan, tasting the hot mouth with need.

Lucifer kissed him deeply and used his knee to spread his legs, getting them wide as his hand went to grip his thigh. "I want you to feel this, Constantine."

He groaned into his mouth, closing his eyes as he pulled his thigh higher on him. "Oh, I'll feel it..."

Lucifer nodded and started to thrust in, slowly, knowing he'd heal quickly if he got ripped. He groaned with the pleasure of the tightness, the heat...everything he loved.

He cried out with it, his body arching up with the pain as he grabbed at his back, his nails digging in. "Deeper...deeper, where it aches..."

"Let it punish you...let it wash it away," Lucifer groaned and thrust all the way in with a cry of pleasure.

He screamed with him, his eyes wide but unseeing as he moved with the thrusts, unnoticed tears running down from them as he grabbed him desperately to make him hurt him.

Lucifer took him hard and deep, each thrust making him moan as he held onto him. He licked the tears up with a soft groan, smiling with his own pleasure. "John..."

He pulled his legs right back, his body so arched in pain and pleasure that it was almost painful. He held onto his breath, refusing to let it go before screaming his climax, unable to hold it back as he shook, his legs locking around him.

Lucifer cried out as he came, burying himself deep as he pinned him down. He kissed him hard, deeply, wanting to claim his mouth too. "Mine," he breathed and rested on top of him.

John grabbed his hair, his eyes closed as he struggled for breath, wrapping himself around him. "Yours?"

"Mine," Lucifer rolled them over and held him close, protectively...taking a breath as his wings appeared and wrapped around him. "No more guilt."

He gasped softly at the feeling, turning his face to stroke against the feathers. "Lucifer..."

"You look so much younger now," he whispered and touched his cheek, caressing it.

"I feel it..." he said quietly, letting out a long breath as he ran his fingers through his feathers.

"Do you like them?" he asked as he ran his hands over Constantine's buttocks.

"Yes," he said quietly, watching them with awe. "They are full of power."

"Have one," he whispered and kissed his shoulder. "There is a lot more power in them than dirt from Hell."

"What about these lungs from hell?" he asked quietly, watching him with dark eyes.

"They'll keep you smoking like a chimney without any problem," he whispered and brushed their lips together.

"What else will they keep me doing?" he whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply.

"Living. Like the demon blood will keep you living. And unless someone kills you, you will outlive your niece," he whispered and held his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Then I'd better keep you like a bitch," he said quietly, kissing him with a chuckle. "So I can get your blood as a top up when I need it."

Lucifer laughed warmly before pulling a feather out with a wince, pressing it against John's chest. "I doubt it will do you much good."

He moaned, stretching as he touched the feather, letting out a long, shaking breath. "It feels like it quivers against me.

"It's the power responding to yours," he whispered and kissed his neck, smiling. "The Laughing Magician."

He moaned, arching his throat up to his lips as he let out a breath. "Do you know its source?"

"Do you?" he asked softly, caressing his cheek before gripping his hair.

He took a sharp breath, watching him with dark eyes. "My people talk a lot of bollocks."

"It dates back a long, long time," he whispered and kissed him deeply with a moan.

He gripped his hair, forcing him to watch him. "You ever had another Constantine?"

"Never," he met his eyes, holding them before grinning. "But I have known a few. And there are some in Hell."

"Oh I don't bloody doubt that. Bet there's a good collection there, waiting for me," he chuckled, shaking his head.

Lucifer ran his hands over his body, just feeling him. "Who knows...if I grow attached, I might keep you."

"Keep me?" he arched up into his hands, breathing hard. "You make me sound like a pet."

"You like it," he whispered and kissed him with a groan, wanting to feel him...feel him properly.

He kissed him back, moaning into his mouth as he gripped the back of his neck, sucking warmly on his tongue as he moved against him. "Don't you just wish."

"I *know*," he groaned and rolled them over, straddling his chest with a warm smile. He pushed his cock against his lips, searching his face. "Taste."

John let out a low, primal groan, breathing hard as he licked his lip, wanting it. "Make me..." he forced himself to challenge him.

He grabbed his hair before slapping him hard, smiling warmly. "Behave," he said, his wings spread and his eyes shining dangerously.

He gasped out, watching him as his cock throbbed, feeling the power pushing into him. "Oh fuck...." he whispered, arching with raw erotic energy.

"Open those pretty lips, John Constantine, and receive me," he said softly, tugging firmly at his hair.

He gave something suspiciously close to a whimper, his mouth opening wide for him as he moved his hips against the bed, his tongue even coming out to wrap around his cock.

Lucifer groaned and thrust in, slowly, moaning at the heat and submissiveness. "Good boy...such a good boy."

He groaned, using his tongue to pull him before sucking him down greedily. He reached to grab his hips, moving his head eagerly up and down to move his tight lips and tongue on the hot, large cock.

Lucifer closed his eyes to just feel it...feel the warmth, the pleasure...letting it tickle through him, building. "Divine..."

He moaned on him even as he worked, a distinct, muffled sound that only came from a man sucking a cock. He tightened his fingers on him in his want for it, sucking him down deeper and keeping him there, swallowing hungrily on him.

Lucifer started thrusting his hips, grabbing his hair to tilt his head. "I could kill you like this," he said, his voice sensual. 

He groaned loudly on him, not caring that it almost choked him. He tilted his head back, letting him get deeper into his throat as he closed his eyes, swallowing harder on the large intrusion.

He smiled and moved his hand, covering his nose as he started fucking his mouth...so close but wanting to let him have that thrill...the need.

John's eyes opened wide, watching him with shock. He tried to cry out around the cock and only succeeded in choking on it. He never tried to pull his head away, but his body started to convulse lightly.

Lucifer stilled, wanting the convulsions to pull him over the edge. He held his eyes, giving him a reassuring smile...breathing hard and fast though.

His eyes only widened as the lack of air made his head swim. His fingers and nails dug into his hips as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head, the convulsions and spasms only increasing.

Lucifer cried out as he came, spilling his seed before pulling back, letting his lungs suck in air again as he leant down to kiss him.

He gasped desperately for breath against his lips, even as he tried to kiss him back, his body still twitching and trembling as he went slack from his own control under him.

Lucifer gathered him in his arms to cradle, wrapping his wings around them. "Good boy...such a good boy..."

He moaned loudly, breathing hard as he raked his fingers at his feathers. "Lucifer..."

Lucifer trembled at the touch, his head going to rest against him with a soft moan. "John..."

He kissed him warmly, moaning into his mouth as he gripped his feathers with wanting hands.

Lucifer gasped with pleasure, his hands gripping John almost helplessly. "You are so good."

 

~~~~~

 

John looked across to the sleeping man with a slight frown, letting out a long breath in the dim light. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly at what an idiot he'd made of himself. He tried to light a cigarette, cursing under his breath when he couldn't manage it.

Lucifer turned his head, taking a deeper breath. He sat up and reached to the nightstand, finding a lighter and offering it over. "Hey."

He looked to him with surprise for a long moment, letting out a soft breath as he leant to light it. "Thought you were sleeping."

"I was," he whispered and gave a small smile. "Been years since I slept so soundly."

John arched an eyebrow, watching him with surprise. "What? You must have had a good fucking before now..."

"No, it is a different thing," he whispered and took the cigarette to take a drag for himself.

"What thing?" he asked quietly, watching him with a frown.

"I do not know," Lucifer said and offered the cigarette back to him. "You are beautiful."

He searched his eyes before chuckling, looking down. "Enjoy your own handy work?"

"I had nothing to do with your beauty," he whispered and leant close to kiss his neck, smiling against his skin.

He sighed, letting out a breath as he tipped his head to the side, leaning into the feeling. "Why do I dream about you, Lucifer?"

"I don't know," he whispered and pulled him into an embrace, stroking over his body with a weak smile.

He rested his head against him, frowning as he took a drag. "It's been ever since you healed me."

"Must have been some of my power left inside of you," Lucifer whispered and caressed down his chest.

He sighed, pressing back against him with a soft moan. "It's got bloody deep."

"Well, do you mind?" he asked softly and looked at John, searching his face with serious eyes.

He looked to him, searching his face. "I did before. But not anymore."

"Good," he whispered and held his eyes, taking a deeper breath before taking the cigarette away to kiss him. "Because I want you to want me here."

"Or do you mean...you want me to want you?" he asked quietly, easing back with spread legs, pulling him over him.

"That too," Lucifer chuckled and moved over him, kissing him deeply. "Just...here. With you."

"Why would you want me so badly?" he asked quietly, holding his eyes.

"Because you're the only man who has ever stood up against me," Lucifer said and smiled warmly. "Any idea how good that feels? After an eternity of boredom..."

He chuckled, searching his eyes. "You like a mouthy bastard?"

"I like *this* mouthy bastard," he smiled and gently gripped his chin. "And you are a beautiful man."

John held his eyes, watching him with a firm gaze. "Don't hear that often...."

"It's is true though," he whispered and ran a finger over his lips. "You have a beautiful face and such...deep eyes."

"I'm not the one with the face of an angel..." he said quietly, shaking his head.

Lucifer's smile faded a bit as he watched him. "I was one once after all...so I have the face."

"It's your face," he said quietly, shaking his head. "Not theirs."

"Good," he whispered and stroked their cheeks together, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"You're so....gentle..." John said with surprise, touching his hair.

Lucifer smiled gently and turned his head to watch him. "I have many different sides to my personality."

 

~~~~~

 

Lucifer frowned as he knocked on John Constantine's door. He hadn't shown up for dinner and Lucifer hadn't been able to contact him. He had even gone to Chas, who had no idea he had the Devil on his doorstep. He said John was here...and now Lucifer worried.

John glanced to the door, breathing hard before knocking the scotch back with a grimace of pain. He ignored it, rubbing his forehead with a frown, his eyes closing tightly.

Lucifer took a breath, moving his hand to the lock. He closed his eyes, using his power to open it before walking in. He looked around, frowning as he saw John...who looked like Hell. "John..."

He glanced over his shoulder before frowning, trying to straighten up as he reached a shaky hand for his whiskey bottle. "You always do that?"

"Only when I am worried," Lucifer moved to him and gently took the bottle from him, kneeling in front of him to watch him. "Oh John, what happened?"

He dropped his head into his hands, breathing hard as he shook his head. "A woman. Always a bloody woman."

Lucifer reached to caress his hair, taking a deeper breath. "Where are you hurt?" he asked, his hand going to his hands.

He watched him for a long moment, his eyes filled with pain before he carefully pulled his dressing gown off so he could see.

Lucifer gasped despite himself, frowning as he gently touched his chest. "What did they do to you, lover?"

He shook his head as he frowned, letting out a long, shaking breath. "Probably not as much as they'd have done to her. They'd have left her with an open throat on the street."

Lucifer watched the bruises, his heart racing as he frowned. "Did they rape you?"

John just watched his eyes for a long moment before looking away, letting out a shaking breath as he rubbed the back of his neck with a tense hand.

Lucifer watched him before leaning close, wrapping his arms around him to hold protectively. "I will rip them to shreds and send them to Hell."

He closed his eyes tightly, grabbing onto him hard. "Is it wicked of me to want that?"

"No," he whispered and kissed his hair, stroking tenderly over his body. "Have you washed, beautiful?"

John shook his head, resting his head on him with pain. "Didn't get further than the bottle..." he confessed.

"Let me wash you," Lucifer whispered and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom. "Let me take care of you, my lover."

He let out a breath of relief, his face pushing into his neck. "Do you mean that?"

"I do," he whispered and placed him down, removing the dressing gown before putting the water on...he searched for something to add to the bath, undressing slowly so he could get in with him. "With all I am."

He let out a long, shaking breath, his breaths even causing him trouble as he pressed close to him, his hand raking up his chest. "For all the use this fucking blood gives me."

Lucifer held him close, stroking gently over his back before getting in the bath with him. "It will make you heal quickly. It will fight any infections...keep your blood clean from disease."

"The Laughing Magician with no tricks up his sleeve," he whispered, shaking his head as he closed his eyes with a frown.

Lucifer pulled him closer, kissing his hair tenderly. "Sometimes, you need to just let go and be John Constantine," he whispered and touched his chest. "The one inside of here."

He groaned at the touch, but because the power of him melted into his chest. "You're so strong," he whispered.

"And right now, I am protecting you," he said and held him close, reaching for the soap to gently wash his body.

John shivered, breathing hard as he closed his eyes, just letting him clean him...and he had to admit it was a relief to give himself over to him, mapping and feeling his power and touch.

Lucifer finished with the soap and gently moved his hand down John's buttocks, before gently between them. "Shh," he whispered, closing his eyes...feeling the damage in his mind, calling the demon blood Constantine had to heal it.

John grimaced, biting is jaw tight together as he held onto him desperately. He burned with pain, his breath becoming ragged as tears threatened.

"Shh, beauty," Lucifer held him closer, kissing his hair tenderly as his other hand moved to stroke his cheek. "I am here. I am here, John."

He opened his eyes, watching him as he breathed hard, fighting himself to try and keep the tears back. "Can't get rid of them."

Lucifer swallowed and leant close, kissing him deeply, caressing over his chest before touching his throat. "The pain will dim..." he pulled the finger away and stroked up his back. "The worst is healed, physically."

He breathed hard, watching him with dark eyes for a long moment before leaning forward, pressing his lips up against his.

Lucifer kissed him tenderly, caressing over his hair before pulling him closer to hold...to keep close to his chest. 

He let out a shaking breath into his mouth as he pressed against him, his hand pushing up into his hair. "What the fuck was I thinking..."

"You weren't. You went with your heart, like you always do," he whispered softly, caressing down his chest before giving a warm smile, wanting to reassure him.

He touched his jaw, watching him with confusion. "How are you so...compassionate?"

Lucifer watched him for a long moment, before looking down. "I am retired," he said softly. "Once I was a soldier of God, then I became a ruler of Hell...now, I am retired. And like all beings I have good and bad sides."

"Just a man..." he said quietly as he watched him before chuckling at the irony, shaking his head.

Lucifer nodded before kissing him tenderly, holding him close. "I don't like you hurting."

He closed his eyes with a frown, pressing his forehead to his as he gripped him. "Need you close."

"Got me close," Lucifer promised and stroked over his back before holding him even closer. He watched him for a long moment before moving to kiss his ear. "I'll get rid of them for you."

He let out a shaking breath, his face stroking against his. "Want you to...need you to."

"I'll take care of it," he promised before stroking over his hair, feeling the thickness. "My beautiful John."

"There's nothing beautiful about me," he said quietly, shaking his head as he looked away with a frown.

Lucifer touched his chin, making him look at him again. "I think everything about you is beautiful."

He searched his eyes with doubt, frowning for a long moment before raking his fingers up over his chest. "Let me have your tongue in my mouth..." he whispered.

Lucifer nodded and leant close, to kiss him, his tongue gently caressing over Constantine's as his hands gripped him.

He let out a long, shaking breath, his eyes closing as he wrapped his lips around it, brushing his tongue up against his, letting it rub before slowly sucking on it.

Lucifer moaned, letting him do as he pleased as he gently stroked over his body, wanting to convey what he felt. That he thought he was beautiful.

He sighed, his hand lifting to cup the back of his head, his hand tender as he caressed his finger into his hair. He opened his lips to breathe softly, his breath moving into his mouth even as he kept his tongue sliding and moving against his.

Lucifer stroked down his back, his tongue caressing in return, tenderly...letting John do what he needed to do, while he just enjoyed the heat and tenderness.

John moved a hand down his chest, his fingers caressing and nails teasing gently as he kept the contact of their tongues, something that always brought intimate heat to him. His fingers felt over his smooth stomach, the soft patch of skin where a bellybutton would have been. He pressed his finger into the spot, as if creating a navel himself.

Lucifer's breath caught as much as it could and he pulled him closer, his hand stroking over his buttocks, just caressing. He broke the contact, briefly, to breathe against his lips. "John..." he whispered before kissing him again, caressing Constantine's tongue.

He whimpered softly, his head tipping back slightly as he moved his tongue back against his, keeping close. He stroked softly up his back, taking the chance to map it out, feeling the body with awe.

Lucifer did the same to Constantine, his hands sliding over muscle, bones...feeling scars and marks, including the one at his right buttock. He...loved it. Feeling this human body and yet having the demonic pull and the magic swim around inside of him.

John sucked warmly on his tongue, his hand sliding back over his hip to take in the feel of his body and skin. "Only you can be this close to me," he finally whispered against his lips.

Lucifer smiled gently and stroked over his back before meeting his eyes. "Maybe because I understand...the same way you're starting to understand me."

"I understand you..." he whispered, shaking his head as he watched him, his fingertips probing the spot where his navel should be. "I understand you only too well," he confessed quietly, sucking on the lobe of his ear before biting it.

Lucifer closed his eyes, breathing harder as he watched him. "I want you inside of me, John."

He watched him with surprise, searching his eyes for a long moment. "Not your thing is it..."

"You're too sore," Lucifer said and kissed him deeply, moaning as he ran his hands over him. "And I want to be close to you...so close we do not know where our bodies end."

John gasped softly at the idea, his eyes closing. "I need it..." he whispered, holding him tightly. "I need it, Lucifer...I need to be you...I don't want to be me tonight."

Lucifer nodded and kissed him deeply before kissing his hair. "Let's go to the bed...to the soft bed..." he smiled and stood, picking John up easily to dry them both off. "I need you too, John...don't forget that tonight."

He touched his jaw, holding his eyes with a frown. "Do you mean that? Or are you just saying it?"

"I mean it," he said and gave him a small smile, before touching his chest. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"To make me feel better?" John moved over his body, watching him with awe as he touched his thigh, urging it just a little higher around him.

He moaned and kissed him deeply, caressing over his hair and back. "No. I would never lie to you, not even to make you feel better."

"Is this weird?" he whispered quietly, holding his eyes. "I've just been fucked every which way by a bunch of bastards, and all I can think about is how much I want you..."

"I don't think it is weird," Lucifer whispered back before kissing him with a soft moan. "I am not them. And what happened...as horrible as it is, as terrible as you must feel...that happened and it is already in the past. I am not connected to it. Your sexual being is not connected to it."

John nodded, holding his eyes. "I just...I know people it's happened to, and they've not wanted to be touched for months...years even. All it's done is made me want you even more," he whispered, rubbing his hand over his chest. "I want to kill them...I want to hurt them as badly as they've hurt me...and it's ripping me apart, the pain. It hurts so badly....but it just makes me want you desperately. Like you said...I want to be you tonight....need to be you..." he kissed him hard before gripping his hair, running his tongue up his jaw.

He moaned softly and smiled, gently grabbing his hair. "Then be me tonight...be me and I can be you. And you will be cleansed..." he met his eyes, holding them for a long moment. "And also...know that tomorrow they will be dead."

John held his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I must be an evil fucker, for feeling satisfied at that."

"Not evil," he whispered and kissed him hard, sucking on his throat as he wrapped his legs around him, to get him closer.

He groaned, breathing hard as he pressed his hips down into him. He gripped his thigh, pulling it up over his hip, a feeling he loved. He rubbed himself against him, his breath shaking as he closed his eyes. "I'm so turned on," he whispered with confusion.

Lucifer smiled warmly and moved his lips to his throat, brushing them against it before licking with a moan. "So am I...I am so hard for you, John..." he moved his hips against him, meeting his eyes.

He gasped with heat and pleasure, holding his eyes for a long moment. He pushed himself past the pain in his body to move down, determined to do what he wanted...what he craved so badly it was making his balls ridiculously tight. He tasted the skin of his tummy, wanting his taste in his mouth...and more, the sweat seeped the energy and power of his lover into him. He clamped his lips over the spot where his navel should have been, sucking firmly, his tongue fucking the skin.

"John..." Lucifer's eyes widened as he grabbed Constantine's hair, watching him with awe. There was something so touching and erotic about that, about him going for the one thing that separated him from humans. What marked him as an Angel as much as anything else. He smiled, his cock throbbing as he tugged on his hair with a soft groan.

He moaned warmly, breathing hard at the feeling of the hard cock throbbing under him, so temptingly close to his mouth. He bit into the flesh he had in his mouth before ducking his head lower, running his tongue up the length of him.

Lucifer's hips moved up as he threw his head back, closing his eyes as he trembled slightly, the heat racing through him on a wave. "Yes..."

He watched him, pleased at the pleasure he was giving his lover. He took the head into his mouth, moaning on him as he sucked and teased his tongue into the weeping slit to take as much of him as he could. He drank the liquid down, letting it seep deep into his soul. It only increased his arousal, the strength and power shivering through him.

Lucifer's skin heated at feeling the precum being drank down....a part of him was embarrassed, because there was so much of it...and yet he could almost feel the arousal from Constantine. He reached to slide his hands over his head, gasping for breath as he arched. "Please," he breathed, opening his eyes.

John moaned at the simple word, but it meant so much. He pressed his thighs wider apart, to have him open to him. He rubbed his face down over the large, swollen and heavy balls, moaning at the powerful scent that came from him. He nudged them out of the way, lashing his tongue against his opening.

Lucifer cried out with surprise, his hands going to slide over the pillow instead of gripping John. He relaxed, his usual control slipping, his wings suddenly appearing under him, stretched out in the pleasure he felt.

John felt them even before he heard them. He had to take a moment to watch, gasping with awe at the beauty of them. "Yes, lover...let me have all of you...I want all of you..." he whispered before latching his lips over his opening, sucking warmly as his tongue probed, licked and fucked at him.

"John!" Lucifer cried out at the intensity of the pleasure, tears escaping as he closed his eyes. His hands slid over his own wings, feeling the feathers, a tremble working its way through him. His cock leaked against his belly, making it almost appear as he had wet himself.

John moaned loudly, able to smell the precum, wanting it on a basic, primal level. He pushed his tongue harder to him, forcing it into the muscle, thrusting to make him feel the heat of his tongue deeper.

It was suddenly too much...it was too much for him to understand, to deal with. Lucifer screamed out as he came hard, trembling desperately, his hand going to grip Constantine's hair as the other slid over the feathers that sparked with the power that rose with it...the power of sex.

John cried out at the feeling, breathing hard, soaking up the power that came from him. "This has to be right..." he suddenly whispered. "So much power sparks from us, it has to be the connection that was meant..." he moved his face up, sliding it through the spilt precum and seed, groaning at the scent, taste and feel. He ran his hand through it before wiping it down over Lucifer's face, painting his skin with it. "I've never seen anything so beautiful..." he whispered with awe. "You in your pleasure." He reached out to the wings, breathing hard. "I want to touch them..."

Lucifer breathed hard and leant to kiss him, moaning as he reached for his hands, placing them on the wings. "They are yours to do with as you please, John..."

He gasped softly, smiling with something close to bliss at the feeling he got from them. "Oh Lord..." he whispered, his eyes closing as he raked his fingers through the feathers before leaning close to rub his seed stained face over one.

Lucifer moaned loudly, caressing over his back with need before gripping his head, forcing it against the wing as he shivered. "Does it feel good?" he asked softly, brushing his lips against Constantine's sweat-soaked hair.

He whimpered, nodding against the feathers as his fingers clawed gently at them. "Yes...yes, it does...you're pushing every part of yourself into me..."

Lucifer smiled warmly and let go, turning John's face to kiss him deeply. "Then you should push more inside of me," he said, his eyes shining. 

He searched his eyes for a long moment before kissing him softly. He slicked his fingers in the pool of spilt seed, holding his eyes as he pushed them inside of him.

Lucifer moaned and kissed him, wanting to feel the connection as he pushed back on the fingers. "Does it feel nice?" he asked with hope.

"You feel amazing," he whispered, watching him with awe. He was heat, and tightness, but silky too. "I can feel right inside you..." he whispered, moving his fingers to see if he had the same pleasure points as they did.

Lucifer cried out as the fingers hit the prostate, smiling as he pulled him closer to stroke their faces together. "I feel you so well..."

"I feel you too," he breathed hard with his pleasure, his lips parted and eyes half lidded with it. He held onto his hip, pulling his thigh up around him as he pushed his cock inside of him. He cried out against his mouth, his body trembling with the sensations and the feeling of being immersed in him as he opened his lips wider to tease his tongue into his mouth.

Lucifer's cry was drowned in the kiss and he arched up, his tongue caressing John's as he trembled. He gripped him, the heat he felt of being stretched, taken, almost as good the tongue in his mouth. It was intimate, it was special...it was perfect for the Devil.

John burried himself deep in him, holding still just to take it in, absorb his heat and power. "I feel your soul..." he moaned with bliss. "We have to be made for each other..." he whispered with confusion and awe, certain he spoke the truth even if he had no idea how it could be. He held his face, starting to thrust slow but deep, his body moving sensually against his, wanting to feel every physical inch of him.

Lucifer watched him with shock at the words, moaning as he kissed him. He wrapped the wings around them, holding onto him as he arched, desperate for it. "Yes...I feel it...we are one..."

He cried out at the feeling of the wings around him, holding him. He kissed him hard with need, moving deep inside of him...but not only for pleasure, but to sink deeper into his soul with each thrust, losing himself in it. He sat up, his pain gone and forgotten as he pulled him up with him, into his lap. He gripped his hair with one hand and his feathers with the other, his eyes half closed as he thrust up into the body and urged him to move on and against him, their bodies pressed and moulded together. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, sliding and caressing against his, taking it as his own as he growled and groaned deep in his throat.

Lucifer moaned as he arched, wrapping his legs around him as he tightened on the burning cock. He arched, sucking on his tongue, moving with the trusts as he opened his very being to him....for him to see, all the sides of the person behind the name.

John's head tipped back, their lips parting as he screamed at the feeling. He smiled with awe and bliss, his body moving with its own need, his mind too lost in Lucifer. "Oh...oh, Lord...my Lord, I love you...I love you, I love this, I love us..."

Lucifer smiled warmly, kissing him hard, moaning as he pulled back. He bit his lip hard, until blood welled up before kissing him again, trembling...oh, he loved them too. He loved John Constantine with all he was now.

The taste and feeling was all John needed to push him over the edge. He came hard, unable to stop it as he forced himself deeper to spill his seed, his body arching and straining against his strong wings, rubbing himself into the feathers to drive the power and pleasure deeper.

Lucifer threw his head back and screamed out as he came, arching, trembling as he gasped. "John!" he screamed, his eyes widening under the intensity of the pleasure.

He kept moving inside of him, watching him with awe as he moaned with the feeling, his fingers grabbing and clawing at his feathers.

Lucifer whimpered and buried his face against him. "Too much...it's too much..."

"No...no, it's perfect...it's what we are...take it in..." he gasped against his ear, his eyes closed as he trembled.

Lucifer gripped him, nodding as he kissed his neck with a soft moan. "It feels...it feels so...so deep."

"I know...I know, I can still feel you..." he whispered against his lips, kissing him softly.

Lucifer moaned as he kissed him, hard, before smiling as he held his eyes. "You are so beautiful."

He smiled softly at that as he watched him, shaking his head lightly. He'd told him he loved him. He had let it slip out in his pleasure. He hadn't said it back. Now he felt like an idiot. He stroked his face, kissing him softly. "I want to sleep in your wings," he whispered.

Lucifer nodded and held him close, his wings wrapping firmly around him. He took a breath, closing his eyes. "I think you are," he whispered and smiled gently. "I don't deserve it, you know. What you said."

He rested against him, his eyes closing as he let out a breath, relaxing and going slack. "It's what I think," he said quietly.

Lucifer smiled gently and nodded, kissing his hair. "I love you too," he suddenly breathed, so quietly he knew he would almost not be heard.

He tilted his head up to watch him with surprise, searching his eyes. "I...did I hear that?" he whispered.

Lucifer nodded and met his eyes, holding them for a long moment. "I love you too," he said, louder now.

He watched him with surprise, searching his eyes as he held his breath. "I never thought I'd hear you say that," he confessed.

Lucifer smiled weakly and pulled his hand close to his chest. "Love...does come difficult to angels," he whispered softly.

"I would have thought it would be easier...being close to light and all that," he chuckled weakly, shaking his head.

"We were soldiers. Killers..." he whispered and kissed his neck with a soft moan. "Gabriel is even a rapist."

"That Snob..." he chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "I always thought you were the most beautiful of all of them."

"I was the first," Lucifer whispered and ran a hand down his back as he closed his eyes. 

"You are my Lord..." he whispered softly, resting his head on his chest.

He caressed over his body even as his wings gripped him close. "You are so good," he suddenly said. "You are still inside of me, and it feels so good. Even soft, you feel good."

"Then let me stay there..." he whispered, his eyes closed with a slight frown. "Let it heal me."

He nodded and stroked over John's hair, feeling it. "I am here," he said softly. He pulled out a feather from his wings, moving it down his back before taking it to his opening. He didn't give John a chance, pushing it inside of him before he could object.

He gasped out with surprise, tears escaping as he curled his fingers around the feathers. "My Lord...?"

"Shh..." he pushed it all the way in before holding him protectively. "It will help...and it makes you mine there now."

John whimpered softly at the words, letting out a soft breath to relax even as he felt the power and warmth of him from it. "Thank you..." he whispered softly.

"Sleep now," Lucifer ordered and held him closer, biting his lip with an almost shy smile.

 

~~~~~

 

Lucifer opened the door of Constantine's room, taking a deep breath. He wore a long black coat and underneath he had jeans and a tee shirt. The clothes under the jacket was drenched in blood and splashes of it mattered his hair. He looked at John in the chair, a small smile suddenly curling his lips.

Constantine watched him with surprise for a long moment, his eyes wide. He pushed himself to stand, letting out a long, shaking breath, holding his eyes. "How did you do it?" he whispered.

"Called forth a reaper demon..." he said and smiled as he removed his coat. "But I did most of the work myself...my hands...my wings."

He swallowed hard, just watching him. He moved to him, his eyes raking over him. He gripped him by the shirt, tugging him close and just staring for a moment before running his tongue up over the blood on his face.

Lucifer groaned and grabbed him, his eyes warm as he watched him, kissing him back. "I took great pleasure in doing that..."

"How much?" he whispered, his voice, even as a whisper, low and husky in his throat as he ran his hand down him to feel.

"I was torturing the ones that hurt my lover...imagine the pleasure..." he whispered and pressed closer, holding his eyes.

"Were you hard?" John whispered, holding his eyes, expecting an honest answer as he got his balls in his hand.

"Yes," he nodded and smiled warmly, pushing into it. "Very hard...dimmed when I was walking home."

He groaned, leaning close to smell the blood on him. "I want it back..." he whispered before kissing him hard.

Lucifer kissed him back, grabbing him tightly to hold him against him, his hands going roughly over his body. "You make me hard."

He groaned against his lips, moving his hips up against him. "Get these clothes off of you..." he frowned, pulling at them.

Lucifer pulled back and got naked, watching him as he breathed hard. "You are so beautiful..."

"Show me..." he whispered, kissing his neck warmly before biting lightly, breathing hard as he raked his hands over him.

Lucifer groaned and ran his hands over his body, moving to press him against the wall. "I want to show you..."

John moaned, breathing hard as he gripped his hair, his thigh lifting up around him. "Let me feel it."

Lucifer moaned and pressed his fingers against Constantine's lips. "Get them nice and wet..."

He sucked them into his mouth, moaning loudly as he worked on them, able to taste and smell the blood from him.

Lucifer groaned and pulled the fingers away, his fingers moving down. He pushed a finger inside of him, knowing the feather would have healed him by now...wanting him to feel pleasure and being taken as well...reclaimed.

He gasped out, his head tipping back against the wall as he hissed. "Merciless fucker..." he whispered, but with a small smile.

"Your merciless fucker," he said with a soft groan and bit at his exposed throat. "My perfect little whore..."

John cried out, his hand pulling at it his hair as his hips rocked up against him and down on the fingers. "Deeper..."

He moaned and pushed the fingers deeper, wanting him to feel it. "My cock is next, John Constantine..."

He gasped, moving on the fingers as he watched him with dark eyes. "Want it..." he whispered. "Need it..."

Lucifer pulled the fingers away and lifted him properly. He thrust in with a soft groan, holding his eyes for a long moment. "Mine..."

John screamed out, unable to hold it back as he grabbed him desperately. He wanted him more than ever, despite everything. "Consume me..."

Lucifer took him hard against the wall, watching his face with warmth. "I am...every inch, everything...I am taking it...I am claiming you, my lover..."

He cried out as he watched him, his nails clawing at him as he moved back against him. He leant forward, trying to get his mouth, trying to get his kiss.

Lucifer leant close to kiss him, groaning as his tongue went to stroke over Constantine's...wanting to give him the pleasure he needed.

He whimpered loudly into the hot mouth, stroking his tongue back against his before sucking it warmly, his hand grabbing his arm tightly. "So hot..." he whispered.

"Not like you...being inside of you is special..." he said with warmth, closing his eyes as he thrust harder, deeper...desperate to come.

John screamed out into his mouth, his body tightening around him as he came hard, unable to hold back as his fingers clawed at him, his hips bucking as he spilled himself.

Lucifer cried out for him as he buried himself deep, coming hard with a tremble. He held him close, his wings appearing and he wrapped them around him. "My boy..."

He smiled at the words, watching him with a soft sigh as he stroked over his cheek. "Yours...just yours..." he agreed readily.

Lucifer smiled and carried him with him to the bed, easing him down against him. "It felt so good," he whispered with awe.

"I needed you so badly," he confessed, breathing raggedly as he watched him with a small smile.

"You have me now," he whispered and held his eyes for a long moment.

"Will you bore of me?" John asked quietly, searching his eyes with honesty.

"No," he said and held his eyes, searching them for a long moment. "Will you bore of me?"

"You're the angel...the Lord...you have done everything, seen everything...and here I am. A human," he said softly, holding his eyes.

"A beautiful man. A magus. Demon blood in your veins..." he leant close to kiss him, deeply, moaning softly. "I would never tire of you."

"I'll hold you to that," John replied with a small smile, pressing closer up against him.

"And you do not have to worry about me dying," he whispered against his ear with a small smile.

"Hm...and if you want to stop a whole amount of trouble, you'd better keep me going..." he teased.

"I will," he promised and stroked over his body, groaning with clear pleasure at it. At feeling him.

"Could spend an eternity fucking you," John whispered with a small smile, kissing his chest.

"I like the sound of that," Lucifer admitted and reached to caress his cheek, feeling it before taking his hand to kiss.

 

~~~~~

 

John stared out of the window, his eyes wide as he drank from the bottle. The love he'd felt..it had faded over the time, and he'd had to admit to himself that she'd been better away from him. But...it was still a shock. Such a shock.

"John?" Lucifer asked as he walked in, this time wearing tight black jeans, a black shirt and a long leather coat...he looked like somewhat of a goth boy, even with the blond hair and strong features. He stopped, looking at him...knowing something was wrong.

He looked across to him with something close to confusion, taking a deep breath. "She's dead, Lucifer."

"Who?" he asked and moved to him, gently stroking his hair back from his forehead.

"Kit," he said quietly, searching his eyes as his breath shook. "She's gone."

Lucifer frowned and moved to kneel in front of the chair. "I am sorry," he said and took his hand to kiss.

"I...moved past loving her," he said quietly with a frown. "But...she had so much life. It always seemed like she'd live forever."

"What happened?" he asked gently and reached to touch Constantine's cheek.

"She was murdered," he swallowed hard. "And the fucker had to have been brutal, because there's no way in hell she wouldn't have gone down without a fight."

"I'm sorry," Lucifer said and pulled him close to hug tightly.

He held him tightly, closing his eyes with a frown as he clasped hold of his back. "I want to find the fucker."

"We will," he whispered and kissed his neck, wanting to reassure him. "It will be okay...we will make it okay."

"The least I can do for her," he whispered with a frown, staring at the wall.

Lucifer watched him, knowing what he was thinking. That everyone he knew died. That it was his fault. He took his hand to kiss, stroking his cheek against it.

He watched him with mild surprise before smiling weakly. "Thanks," he said softly.

"I know there's nothing I can say. I know I can't...do much..." he took a deeper breath and closed his eyes...his body going slack, briefly, his breathing stopping...before he gasped. "She is not in Hell."

He watched him with sudden hope, reaching to grip his arm, tears in his eyes. "Then...then she's....?"

"She is not in Hell," he said and kissed him tenderly, stroking over his hair and back.

He kissed him deeply, holding him with relief. "Of anyone, she deserves it," he said quietly.

He nodded weakly, lowering his eyes from him. "She was a large part of your life."

John reached out, touching his cheek. "Like I said...I moved past her," he said quietly.

"It's okay," he said quietly and met his eyes, holding them. "I do not mind."

"I know," he said quietly, holding his jaw as he met his eyes. "But I want to say it."

Lucifer looked away with a weak smile. "Thank you....but it's okay."

"It doesn't look it," he said quietly, watching him with a frown as he sat back.

Lucifer remained where he was, awkwardly rubbing his hand against his thigh. "Jealousy is a new emotion to me."

He watched him with surprise before looking down, letting out a long breath. "She's dead...she can hardly be a threat," he said quietly.

"I know," Lucifer looked at him, his eyes gentle before he gave a shrug. "We will find who did it."

He nodded, watching him for a long moment before leaning forward, kissing him deeply as he held his hair tightly.

Lucifer grabbed him, kissing him deeply with a soft moan. "I am sorry she is dead though."

"I know," he assured, rubbing his chest as he let out a shaking breath. "So am I...but for her, not for me."

Lucifer swallowed and touched his neck, stroking tenderly over it. "I love you. Maybe I am jealous, but...even that feels nice because I trust you."

~~~~~

Lucifer frowned as he opened his eyes, hearing the sounds of distress. Constantine. He swallowed and got up a bit, pulling the struggling body close. He held him close, touching his cheek. "John!" he closed his eyes, searching...pushing his mind into the dream-world of Constantine, seeing the demon, seeing the terror in his lover. At the outskirts, Dream watched, disapproving of the invasion into his world, even when he did not make the dreams. 

John's eyes flared open as he felt Lucifer, gasping for breath as if he hadn't been able to breathe. He grabbed at him, shaking as he tried to catch his breath, desperate in his need for it.

Luicifer held onto him, his wings coming to wrap around him. "Safe," he said, the one word getting all his love poured into it as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

John closed his eyes, shaking his head for a long moment as he held onto him with need, finally forcing himself to calm. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and holding them tightly as tears ran down his face, unable to stop it.

Lucifer watched him and pulled him into his lap, caressing over his hair before kissing his cheeks. "I am here," he said quietly. "Just breathe."

"He was there..." he whispered, clawing his chest as he closed his eyes and pressed his face against his neck. "He was there when they did it. He was watching. He was smiling...he was hard. He was there."

"Shh...shh, beauty," Lucifer whispered and rocked him, swallowing hard. "I didn't see...I only saw you. Who was there?"

"I don't know his name...only his face...only know his face. He's a demon, I know that much," he whispered.

"You have to sketch it, later," Lucifer whispered back before gently lifting his chin to meet his eyes.

He held them, watching him with a frown before nodding. "You came into the dream...."

"I dived," he said before giving a small smile, shaking his head. "Dream was not happy. I try not to go there unless invited."

"Well then Dream should do a better job of keeping the fucker out!" John shouted the last words upwards, as if Dream could hear.

Lucifer touched his throat, caressing it. "He can't stop it all," he whispered and kissed his forehead. "Only Newcastle."

He sighed, gripping his temple for a long moment. "Bring on the fucking electric shocks."

"Shh...." Lucifer gently took his hands before kissing his temple. "I wish I could take all your pain away."

"You took the bloody cancer, why can't you take this?" he whispered with a frown, but knew it really.

"Because it is in your mind," he whispered and brushed his lips against his neck. "And it is a part of you."

"Fucking awful," he whispered, leaning into the lips as he let out a shaking breath.

"I love everything with you," Lucifer said and eased back, holding him close. "John...we will find who it was and send him to Hell."

John searched his eyes for a long moment nodding with a frown. "There is more..." he whispered with a frown. "There's more, I just...can't put my finger on what."

"You will find it, your mind is working on it," he whispered and kissed his neck again before meeting his eyes to hold. "You are so special."

"Says you...an angel...the first..." he whispered, touching his face.

He leant into the touch, biting his lip before closing his eyes. "When you touch me, it seems like something special. Like you worship me."

"I do," he whispered, searching his face before kissing his jaw gently.

"Your touch is...different than any other touch. Your hand. Your skin against mine. Not even in Hell, with those...with those creatures who were made for pleasure did I feel anything like this," Lucifer confessed and let out a slow breath. 

"Because I was made for you," he said quietly, watching him with a frown. "I don't know how...and I don't know why."

"I don't care," Lucifer admitted and watched him, his eyes gentle. "I felt such a connection to you...when you went to Hell, when you...gambled with my demons. When you got Dream's mask back. I felt something and I disguised it with anger and hate."

"No....no, I think you felt the anger and hate for real," he shook his head with a small smile.

"No," he chuckled and held him closer. "Maybe, for the first time, I felt something calling for me. I never had that before. Once, I just followed orders. And then...then I started thinking and I was sent down. And I created a world for myself, with the creatures there, and took over."

"You were too perfect for Him," he whispered with a frown, stroking his chest.

"No. I was too human," Lucifer said and looked down, taking the hand to kiss. "Gabriel is too. He just doesn't see it yet."

"He will," he whispered quietly, holding his eyes. "And soon. He's heading there."

"I feel for him," he whispered and chuckled, before kissing his hair. "Want to shower?"

He nodded with a frown, taking his hand. "Get this sweat off of me, and their smell."

"You don't smell of them," he whispered and pulled him close, just holding him for a long moment while they stood there.

He rested his head against him, breathing hard as he stroked up his back. "I feel like I do," he whispered. "And I don't like it."

Lucifer nodded and kissed him tenderly. "It's in your head. But it's okay, a shower will help it."

"Then later, I want your scent all over me..." John whispered against his lips before taking his hand, leading him to the shower

Lucifer smiled warmly and followed him in, turning on the water. "And you will..." he whispered, a soft promise against his ear.

 

~~~~~

 

Lucifer was sweaty as he stood in the Church, but not because of the location. Across from him stood the Devil, the new one...the creature that had been in Hell when he had been sent down, who Lucifer had ignored for so long. This creature more vicious than him. "So it is agreed," he said, his voice soft. "She leaves Hell, and when Constantine's time comes, he will not enter. In exchange for me, for the duration of five years," he said, clarifying what they had talked about.

"I will make it feel longer," the Devil said and smiled, his eyes shining red as he tilted his head. "Having you to serve me will be a pleasure."

Lucifer nodded and offered his hand, feeling the grasp of the Devil's. "It will be what I need," he breathed into the stillness. If or when John died, he would want to be nowhere except in misery and pain.

"Don't you think I should get a say in that?" Constantine asked from the archway, casually smoking his cigarette despite the respect that some might think the place deserved.

Lucifer gave a weak smile and looked at him, studying him. "No," he suddenly said. "Not in this. This is my business."

"I think it's mine too," he frowned as he watched him, ignoring the other entity. "I don't want you anywhere near that thing."

Lucifer moved to him and gently touched his cheek. "Deal has been sealed," he said before leading him out.

Constantine cast a sneer at the Devil before walking with him, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I don't want you with him."

"It is only for five years, and only when you are dead," Lucifer said and looked over at him. "And it gives your sister her passage to Heaven."

He searched his eyes for a long moment, tears in his own before he leant forward, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you for saving her," he whispered. "She didn't deserve it."

"I know," he whispered and stroked his hair. "It wasn't my deal. I wish it had been, for I would never have made her share it."

He held onto him tightly, closing his eyes. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done....what can I do to repay you?”

"What I did was payment enough," Lucifer whispered against his hair. "What he would have done to you...no. Not for you, my lover. I can take it. I am an Angel...nothing he can do will make me fall again."

He searched his eyes before touching his cheek. "You are the best of them," he whispered.

He smiled before taking his hand, leading him down the street. "I know you will be reborn," he said softly. "And I can wait for you again."

John searched his eyes before frowning, shaking his head. "Would rather stay alive"

"I'd rather have that too," he said and reached to touch his cheek, before leaning to kiss him. 

He kissed him warmly with a moan, gripping his hair tightly. "Better think of a way to keep me going then..." he teased.

"My blood," he whispered and stroked over his body. "But it will change you. Change your insides."

He searched his eyes, letting out a breath. "How?"

"I don't know," he said and pulled him close as they walked...knowing they made an odd pair, the trenchcoat blond man and the taller, fair-haired one in casual designer clothing.

"Will it change what's in my head?" John asked quietly, glancing to him.

"No," he shook his head before looking down, reaching for Constantine's cigarettes. "No, just the organs. Makes them last longer, but you become addicted...like a drug addict to the blood."

He watched him for a long moment. "Worth a go..." he said quietly, getting his lighter for him. "I mean...it can't do more harm than the cigarettes and alcohol..."

He leant close to let him light a cigarette for him, closing his eyes. "Maybe not. Means you have to...to drink it though."

"Sounds kinky," John whispered, smiling with humour as he watched him.

He chuckled and touched his cheek. "I once gave a lesser demon my blood. He became a vampire...following the King of the Vampires, that creature..."

He grimaced as he remembered him before chuckling. "It was fun killing that fucker...."

"I know it was," Lucifer chuckled and stroked over his hair, before offering the cigarette to his lips. "Fancy breakfast?"

He took a drag from it, a small smile on his lips. "Only if you're paying."

"I am," he said and slapped his buttocks, chuckling as he motioned to a hotel. "There's a really good place in there."

Constantine looked at him with an arched eyebrow, chuckling. "You do that again in public and I'll deck you..." he teased.

"Don't you like it?" he teased back and walked into the hotel, giving a friendly smile. If they objected to his appearance, or Constantine's, they didn't say...instead they were led to a table.

"Standards dropping? Or does the owner owe you?" John chuckled, watching him with a small smile.

"He owes someone," he sat down and motioned around. "He grew up on the streets and wanted a deal. And I gave him a fair one."

"I wouldn't care if it was unfair...your dealings are none of my business," he replied seriously."

"True," Lucifer nodded and reached to caress his cheek across the table.

He smiled softly, holding his eyes for a long moment. "I mean...we've both done a lot."

"Both seen a lot," he nodded and looked at the waitress. "I'll have the full English, please, and some tea..."

"I'll have the same...with extra toast, extra sausages and extra egg..." he grinned, giving her a wink.

She blushed and walked away. Lucifer watched as Constantine's eyes followed her. "She has a nice backside."

Constantine glanced to him with surprise before chuckling. "Didn't notice...I was thinking about those sausages..."

"Habit then, your eyes after her," he said with a warm smile. "I don't blame you for looking."

He searched his eyes for a moment before stroking his foot up his leg. "You're the one I enjoy watching."

"I know," he said and moved closer, searching his eyes. "It doesn't mean anything. I look too. I think 'that's nice, but I have nicer at home'..."

John grinned at that, squeezing his hand warmly. "Good...or I'll have to go hunting your playthings down...."

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes before leaning close to kiss him, moaning softly. 

He moaned, gripping his hair tightly as he stroked his tongue up against his, teasing and tasting it, not caring if they got looks.

Lucifer moaned as he sucked on his tongue in response, his hands going to stroke over his cheeks. "I love you."

He watched him with surprise at the words...and more, at how easily he said them. "Love you too..."

"I know," he said and touched his chin with a playful smile. "How do you feel?"

"Good," John whispered, holding his eyes so he could see that he meant it.

Lucifer smiled with relief and nodded, taking his hand. "It's important, isn't it?" he asked softly, "For humans?"

"What's important?" he asked quietly, searching his eyes.

"Feeling good," he whispered and stroked his hand. "Being good. The emotions revolving around it."

He nodded, shrugging lightly. "Apparently so. I think loads of idiots make themselves unhappy in their desperation for happiness itself."

"What about you? When was the last time you felt good before me?" he asked and touched his cheek.

Constantine watched him for a long moment, frowning at the effort of it. He finally shrugged.

"Never at home. Your father hated your too much...maybe on the road to London, before you met the Priest who told you to suck his cock," he said softly, tilting his head. "Never after Newcastle. Maybe with Kit though."

John frowned slightly, looking away as he let out a long, shaking breath. "You make it all sound so...matter of fact.

"I studied you. I watched you," Lucifer said and touched his cheek, frowning. "And I bled for you."

John looked to him, searching his eyes for a long moment. "And what about the priest?"

"He made a deal. I knew the deal and I knew him...and his actions," he said before looking down. 

"And he went mad..." John whispered, shaking his head. "He went mad with the words of that confession."

Lucifer nodded and looked down, stroking his hand over John's. "Yes. But I am the Prince of Lies."

He searched his face for a long moment before shaking his head. "No....no, that was no lie."

"Perhaps not," he shook his head and took his hand to hold for a moment. "Still."

"It's alright..." John said quietly. "I'm not going to ask what you said. I know you won't tell me."

"Good," he said and tilted his head to the side, watching him. "I wouldn't want to taint you."

"You couldn't do that," John said softly, shaking his head. "Nothing about you could."

"Some things could, my darling," Lucifer whispered before leaning close to kiss him.

 

~~~~~

 

Lucifer watched Constantine for a long moment before moving to him. They had bathed together...they had eaten and relaxed. This was the time. He took his hand and pulled him close. "Bed."

John gave a small smile at that, nodding as he held his eyes. "I'd love that," he confessed.

Lucifer led him to the bed and pushed the dressing gown off, gently reaching to touch his cheek. "It will hurt. When you first ingest it."

John searched his eyes before nodding, laying back as he watched him. "The demon's blood hurt like hell. Pain doesn't scare me."

"I know," he said and leant close, to kiss his neck, before moving closer. He searched his face before stroking down his chest. "Where do you want to drink from?"

"Where is easiest for you?" he asked softly, stroking up his chest.

"Anywhere," he promised and smiled, kissing him with a soft groan.

John moaned, breathing hard into his mouth, his hips rubbing all too eagerly in response. It was ridiculous...how easily he responded to him. "Could do it the old fashioned way?"

"From the neck?" he asked and stroked over his cock, moaning at the feel of it.

He nodded, moaning as he pushed up into his hand. "Better be quick, before I come like a teenager..." he laughed breathlessly.

Lucifer laughed warmly and met his eyes. "You can come before if you want..."

"No....no, I want to taste you," he whispered, nodding firmly as he watched him.

He nodded and reached for a small knife, watching him before moving it to his neck...cutting with a soft groan, getting it deep.

John watched with awe, just at someone being able to do that. He took a deep breath before leaning up, latching his lips over before either of them could change their mind. He sucked it into his mouth, moaning at the rich taste as his eyes closed. He felt it burn into him, his body tensing up as the feeling deepened and burned hotter.

Lucifer held him close to hold, groaning with a soft smile. "Drink," he whispered and stroked over his hair.

John took more despite the pain, his body arching with it even as his cock throbbed. His body was trying to pull away from him at the pain, and yet he held on tight and kept drinking, refusing to let it have its way.

Lucifer wrapped his wings around him to hold him there, stroking over his hair and neck. He finally pulled John's head away and held him, tightly, in case he had a seizure.

John cried out with pain, his eyes squeezing shut. His body rocked and bucked, but it wasn't a seizure....it was almost as if he was trying to throw the pain off.

Lucifer kissed his hair, rocking him gently. "Shh, lover...shh..." he kissed his neck. This would hurt so much more than when he first got demon blood in him.

John screamed with it, his hands and nails clawing as he writhed with the pain, but somewhere, somehow....something told him to ride it instead of fight with it...flow with it.

Lucifer closed his eyes, tears escaping as he ran his hands over him. "I am here...I am here, Constantine..."

He moved into the hands, his body shaking as the pain seeped into his soul. And yet, from somewhere...he grabbed him with tight hands, screaming as he came hard, unable to understand it.

Lucifer watched him with surprise, smiling suddenly before kissing him hard, deeply, pushing him back. He thrust inside of him, taking him back as he bit his throat...only caring about his own pleasure.

John screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure, still lost to it all, but his body moved on instinct with the thrusts. It only took a few more thrusts before he was coming again, screaming louder as his hips fucked back against the large, burning cock.

Lucifer took him harder, crying out as he came hard with him. He relaxed, on top of him...kissing his neck with a soft moan. "Love you..."

John whimpered, his body trembling hard as his thighs dropped apart, slick with seed running down them. His muscles contracted hard around him, squeezing the cock tightly in a hard, powerful rhythm as his arms moved, laying outstretched at his sides, his throat arched to his mouth.

Lucifer smiled and stroked over his hair, waiting for him to calm down. "My lover."

John moaned, breathing hard before finally opening his eyes, watching him with confusion and awe. "Does that...does that usually happen?"

"Sometimes..." he whispered before kissing him with a soft moan. "But I have never seen it like this."

"I have...I have no idea how it happened..." he whispered, watching him with a small smile.

"It happened because it did...as simple as that," Lucifer whispered before kissing his neck with a moan.

John sighed warmly, smiling as he leant up to the feeling. "You bit me back..."

"I did," he said and nodded, caressing over his neck before licking with a moan.

He moaned with him, offering his neck freely to him. "What did it taste like?"

"Tasted good," he laughed and met his eyes, searching them. "Like everything about you. Like the sweat of your balls..."

John groaned at the words, breathing hard "You're such a fucking kinky sod..."

"I just like the finer things in life," he said and moved his hand down to stroke his balls.

He growled softly in his throat at the feeling, lifting his hips to let him feel them. "You be careful with them..."

"Always," Lucifer said and stroked firmly, moaning as he kissed his hair with a soft moan. "Feels so good, the weight of them."

He groaned, rubbing back into the hand. "They're still fucking full, even after all that coming."

Lucifer nodded and squeezed gently. "I should examine them then," he said and moved down, licking his bellybutton.

John shivered, smiling as he reached down to grip his hair, his seed covered thighs still spread wide to him. "It's you that does it...you're making me come again and again...more than any lover has. Can't bloody stop it."

"Good," Lucifer smiled and moved down, kissing his balls before licking them. "They taste so good..."

He moaned at the sensation, breathing hard as his hips shifted with it. "Have I been a good lad?"

"A very good lad," Lucifer said and leant close to take one in his mouth, sucking wetly on it.

He groaned loudly, breathing hard as he pushed up into the feeling. "Do I get to play with you later?"

He nodded and moaned, sucking firmly as his finger moved inside of him to rub the prostate...he wanted him to come from this.

John cried out, throwing his head back with surprise as he grabbed the pillow. "Oh fuck!" he shouted, his hips bucking to the heat.

Lucifer groaned and rubbed harder, sucking firmly on him with a soft moan...rubbing firmly, harder...wanting it.

John cried out with every buck of his hips, breathing hard, so hard he was almost panting and light headed. It was such hard, fast pleasure that it almost hurt, curling tight inside of him. He started to shake, his cock twitching hard. "I'm coming..." he groaned deep in his throat. "Oh fuck, I'm coming!" he gasped, arching hard as spilled even more seed, trembling with the force of it.

Lucifer groaned and moved up, kissing the cock before licking over the seed, moaning as he sucked on the skin. "Tastes so good..."

He whimpered at how sensitive it felt, watching him with awe as he breathed hard. "Fucking hell, you're so good..."

"Good," Lucifer smiled and rolled over, laughing warmly as he pulled him close.

He grinned as he watched him with shining eyes, buzzing with pleasure, pain and power. "Do I get my reward now?"

"Yes," Lucifer laughed warmly and stroked over his neck. "I have plenty of time."

"Good..." he kissed him deeply, watching him, desire and...something else burning in his eyes. "Give me your wings," he whispered as he straddled his thighs, his hand stroking Lucifer's cock in a tight but lazy rhythm.

Lucifer moaned and nodded, relaxing to let the wings out. He smiled and touched his cheek, breathing harder. "You are so good."

He kissed him deeply, his hand getting tighter on the large cock, twisting with each stroke. "This thing could rip a man open..."

"It ripped you open," Lucifer groaned and thrust up, moaning into the hot mouth. 

"Made me come as many times as a bloody pussyboy," John chuckled, running his tongue over his bottom lip...a simple act, but it somehow looked obscene. "Bet you're close...you smell close."

Lucifer nodded, thrusting up again, groaning as his hands grabbed him. "Very close...very close, John..."

"Tough..." he kissed him hard before pulling away, breathing faster as he knelt over him. He grabbed his own cock, holding his eyes for a moment before starting to piss, watching as the hot liquid spilled all over the feathers of his wings.

Lucifer screamed out, holding his eyes, gasping as he came hard at the feeling...like hot needles through him, making tears escape as he lay there...being pissed on. Treated like the lowest whore...lowest angel. It felt so good. Even if he was the one who loved being in charged, this felt good.

John watched with a satisfied smile, moaning loudly. He moved closer, leaning to wipe the head of his cock against his cheek before kissing him warmly.

Lucifer kissed him desperately, grabbing his hair as he trembled, more tears escaping. "John..."

He smiled, stroking the tears before licking them warmly. "You're so beautiful....”

"Not like you...not like you make me..." he said and kissed him lovingly, a shaking breath escaping. "Is it wrong of me to burn when you do that?"

"No..." John shook his head firmly, holding his eyes as he smiled. "No more than me coming through the most intense pain...."

"Perhaps," he said and held him close, stroking over his back. "It felt good...you claiming me."

"Good...I always want you to feel amazing..." he whispered, stroking over the piss covered feathers.

"You make me feel that," Lucifer whispered and touched his neck, feeling his pulse.

He watched him, letting out a soft breath. "Your blood...it tasted so...rich."

"And now it is in you," he whispered and kissed his forehead with a soft moan.

John shivered with the words, smiling with pleasure. "Always have you with me..."

"Yes," he nodded and touched his throat before squeezing gently. "You're so good."

He groaned, his eyes closing as he pressed into the feeling. "Feel like I'm a slave to your sex..."

"You are," Lucifer said and laughed before holding him closer, closing his wings around them.

He moaned at the feeling, rubbing his face on him with need. "I can feel you in my veins....and when I came, it felt like you were crawling through me."

"We were one," he said softly and touched his nose with a gentle finger, grinning.

"I always want to be like that with you," John whispered. "Will it get even stronger? As I take more?"

"Yes," he nodded and stroked over his hair. "Not physically, but in your magic...also, you can take more punishment."

"Well that's always good fun," he grinned, tugging on his feathers. "What I meant was...will the bond grow stronger?"

"Yes," Lucifer nodded and touched his cheek, caressing over it before kissing him deeply.

He kissed him back with a sigh, sucking warmly on his tongue as he gripped his hair tightly. "Good..."

He groaned as he felt over his body with need, moaning softly. "This is so good...us..."

"Nothing else feels like it," John whispered, nipping his neck where he had bitten him.

He groaned and arched slightly, shaking his head. "Nothing in this world or any others."

"I can't wait for when I can have more," he whispered, licking warmly over the spot.

"Already getting addicted," Lucifer whispered softly, moaning as he grabbed a buttock.

He groaned, breathing hard as he moved into the hand. "Not just that...I just love taking you inside me."

"And I love being there," he laughed and stole a quick kiss. "My Constantine."

"Mine sounds more impressive, listen..." he cleared his throat before smiling as he held his eyes. "My Lucifer."

He let out a soft breath, stroking over his cheek. "Anything coming from your lips sounds impressive."

"What? Even if it's your come?" John whispered against his ear with a chuckle.

"Yes," he moaned and nodded, slapping his buttocks hard. "Cheeky bugger."

He groaned, breathing hard as he rubbed his cock on him, letting him feel the spurt of life it throbbed into him. "Rough bastard...."

~~~~~

Lucifer reached to stroke back John's hair before placing the mug of tea in his hands. "You need your rest for today. Your body is readjusting."

Constantine let out a long, shaking breath as he nodded, holding the mug tightly, taking in the warmth. "Will it hurt like that next time?"

"A bit, but it will also fill a craving. Your body adjusts to it," he whispered and stroked over his hair before kissing his neck.

"How long will it take before it doesn't hurt?" he asked quietly, sipping the tea.

"A few months before it becomes completely painless," Lucifer said and leant closer to hold him with a frown.

He kissed him warmly, touching his face. "It's alright, don't worry. I just want to know what to expect."

"It will never be as bad as it was the first time," he said and touched his cheek in return, his eyes gentle.

John nodded, shrugging softly. "I can take it..." he winked.

"You can take anything," he said softly before taking his hand to kiss, pulling back slowly.

"It will be worth it," he whispered softly, stroking gently over his lips.

Lucifer kissed the fingers, closing his eyes with a small smile. "And if you come again, it would be very nice."

He chuckled softly, looking down with a small smile. "I couldn't so anything about it."

"I loved it," Lucifer said quickly and gently straddled his lap, watching his face.

He chuckled softly, stroking over his buttocks with a soft moan. "What? Like me being an out of control slut?"

"Yes," he nodded and stroked over his hair. "Remind me to include whips and chains at somepoint."

"Don't think I'll need to remind you...I'll push you to it..." John whispered, arching up against him.

"And a gag to shut you up?" Lucifer teased before stroking over his chest, feeling it with a smile.

"Nothing can shut me up...." he warned with a small smile, shaking his head as he arched an eyebrow.

"A gag would," he said and pushed three fingers into John's mouth with a moan.

He groaned, watching him with shining eyes. He sucked on the fingers, his tongue working on him, but he moaned loudly around him all the same.

"Slut," Lucifer pulled the fingers away and kissed him with a soft groan. "My beautiful slut."

He moaned as he kissed him heatedly, pressing up against him with a small smile. He bit gently into his lip, tugging at it.

He groaned and kissed him hard, running his hands over his body before touching his throat. "Naughty boy."

John groaned, breathing hard as he took the hand. He nipped at his fingertip, biting into it and sucking warmly as he held his eyes.

"My boy," Lucifer whispered and moved closer to bite his neck, hard, wanting to taste blood.

He cried out, grabbing his hair as he pushed up to the mouth, breathing hard as he closed his eyes. "What's it like?"

He moaned as he sucked on the bite to encourage the bloodflow before pulling back. "Like spice..." he said and kissed him hard.

He kissed him desperately, gripping his back as he dug his fingers in. "I want yours...."

"Already?" Lucifer asked with clear surprise, searching his face for a long moment.

"Why shouldn't I?" he whispered with a soft breath, searching his eyes.

"Not afraid of the pain?" he moved in his lap, almost as if riding him.

John groaned, breathing hard as he tipped his head back, moving his hips up against him. "I can take it..."

Lucifer nodded and watched him, before biting his wrist open and pressing it down over John's mouth as his hips moved on him. "There..."

John gasped out, latching his lips over him. He sucked warmly, taking the moments of pain free enjoyment of the taste of him. He started to tense up as the pain swelled, his hips riding up against him.

Lucifer moaned and moved harder on him, his lips going to brush against John's throat. "My lover."

He took a shuddering breath against him, his hands moving to grab his hips tightly, his tongue and lips drinking greedily even as he trembled with the fire of the pain.

Lucifer pulled his wrist away when he thought he had gotten enough, his hands going to stroke through his hair. "My lover..." he breathed hard, so close to coming.

He whimpered at it being taken away, even as his body spasmed with pain, a groan sounding deep in his throat as he leant into his hands.

Lucifer moved his hand down to stroke Constantine's cock with his own, groaning with the pleasure as the other gripped his lover. "Mine..."

John gasped out, thrusting unseeingly into the hand, his body arching and straining, caught between pain and the hardness of his cock. He felt himself pulsing inside, and his balls swelling until they felt like they'd burst. He came hard, unable to stop himself as his whole body convulsed with pleasure and pain, more seed than usual spilling all over them.

Lucifer cried out as he came when he felt the seed, watching him with awe...just pure awe at how erotic he was. His John Constantine.

John opened his eyes, breathing hard as he watched him, biting his bottom lip as his hips rocked. "I love you so much..." he whispered with awe.

"I love you too," he whispered and kissed him with a soft moan. "My John..."

He moaned, breathing hard as he held onto him tightly, trembling with the pain as he gripped him. "Can still feel it."

He nodded and pulled back briefly to lift him up, carrying him with him to the bed. "I know, lover."

He pulled close to him, pressing his face to his neck as he trembled, closing his eyes. "It burns deeper than anything I've felt. More than the demon blood.

"Because it is stronger," Lucifer said and held him close, kissing his throat with a soft moan.

"I can feel that too," he whispered, letting out a shaking breath. "I can feel its power. It makes my blood sing."

Lucifer smiled and stroked over his hair, watching him. "It was easier today, wasn't it?"

He nodded, holding his eyes as he let out a breath. "Not as bad..." he agreed.

Lucifer smiled and held him close to his chest with a soft moan. "You are so erotic."

"You think so?" he whispered quickly, meeting his eyes as he gripped his arm gently.

"I know so," he whispered and kissed his hair, caressing over his body. 

John let out a shaking breath, holding him tightly. "I don't care...I don't care so long as you think so."

He held him closer, stroking over his back. "You are mine, you're erotic, you are warm..." he whispered and kissed him with a groan.

"I want to please you...I want to give you what you need," he whispered softly.

"You do...you give me the one thing I never thought I'd get," Lucifer said and buried his face against his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered softly, stroking his back gently as he watched him.

"Anything," Lucifer whispered and met his eyes, holding them for a long moment.

"What is love like for a Lord like you?" he whispered, searching his eyes.

Lucifer reached to stroke his hair, watching him. "Love is everything I have ever wanted and never thought myself worthy of. It is pure. It is warm. It is you."

"Like for us then," John whispered, stroking his chest gently. "And...and what is violation like to you?" he asked quietly. "I mean...you do not hold the physical body in the same regard we do, and control is different," he whispered.

"What they did to you was a violation," Lucifer whispered and kissed his hair. "But one you can overcome..."

John searched his eyes with a frown. "But...but would it be the same for you? If someone forced themselves on your body? Or...or would your concept of the physical and power mean it didn't hurt so deep?"

"If they caught me...if I could not fight them off....it would be the same for me," Lucifer whispered and kissed him deeply. "And it would tear me apart."

John let out a shaky breath, nodding as he looked down. "Sorry...was that a stupid question?"

"No," he whispered and pulled him close, to hold protectively. "Not a stupid question, John."

"I just....don't know how it works for you," he whispered, searching his eyes.

"Like it works for you," Lucifer said and stroked his hair back from his face. "I have the same emotions."

He nodded, letting out a shaking breath. "Sorry...I shouldn't have doubted it," he said quietly.

Lucifer ran his hand over his cheek, giving a small smile. "Lover...it's okay."

He smiled gently at that, leaning into his hand. "Your blood is mine too now."

"We are one," he breathed and stole a kiss, laughing warmly against his lips. "How it should be."

"Bound..." John whispered, wrapping an arm around the back of his neck. "I want to be bound to you."

"We can be," he said and ran his hand over his side. "We can be bound, marked...together."

"Yes...yes, that's how it should be..." he whispered, gripping his hair tightly.

Lucifer moved his hand to his chest. "A tattoo, a brand...something to mark us..." he whispered and touched his throat.

He nodded, holding his eyes firmly. "We could make a formidable team."

"We already do," he said and laughed warmly, stroking their faces together. "My boy..."

John smiled softly at that, kissing him warmly, taking his time to taste his tongue, whimpering around it. "Take on the whole fucking world," he chuckled.

"We always do," Lucifer moaned and sucked on his tongue in return, caressing over Constantine's buttocks even as he claimed the mouth he loved.

John whimpered into his mouth, clawing warmly at his back as he moved his hips against him. "Our sex sparks power..." he whispered.

"It always does," Lucifer whispered with a soft groan, feeling over his body with a need for sensation.

He smiled as he took his hand, urging it between his buttocks, whimpering at the feel. "Touch me?"

"Always," he said and pushed a finger inside of him to feel, grinning as he held his eyes. "My Constantine."

He moaned out, breathing hard with a smile as he tightened on the finger, trying to draw him deeper inside. "Touch me there now..."

Lucifer moaned and pushed it deeper, feeling over him as he smiled warmly. "That feels so tight and good."

He groaned, breathing hard as he started to ride the finger, trying to tilt his hips. He whimpered with disappointment when he couldn't make it hit the spot inside.

"Oh...oh, I see," Lucifer teased and stilled the finger. "If you want it to tease your prostate, you have to tell me..."

He breathed hard, watching him with dark eyes as he frowned stubbornly. "There..." he tried to rock back against it.

He smiled warmly before kissed his throat, watching him. "Ask nicely..."

John breathed hard, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back. "Lord..." he whispered. "Please, my Lord."

He curled the finger to rub the prostate in reward, groaning with pleasure. "My good boy..." he praised.

John cried out, his body shivering with it as he smiled with bliss. He moved his hips with it, riding the finger with need. "Just there..."

"I can feel," he whispered and kissed him with a soft moan, exploring his mouth lazily.

He kissed him back with need, grabbing his hair tightly as he sucked on his tongue, whimpering on it. "Need more inside me..."

"My tongue maybe?" Lucifer asked with a warm smile, his eyes dark with desire.

He groaned at the idea, breathing hard as he reached between them to stroke his cock. "Would feel fantastic...and warm me up for more...."

He smiled warmly and nodded, pushing him properly down before moving down, spreading the buttocks. "I want to taste you there..."

He let out a shaking breath, closing his eyes tightly as his fingers clawed, his back arching. "Do it...do it there...want it in there...."

Lucifer moaned and leant close, locking over the trembling opening before sucking wetly on the skin around it...taking his time to wet the muscle.

John screamed at the contact, his body shivering with delight before his arms gave way and he collapsed all the way down, his hips the only thing staying up to press back into the mouth.

~~~~~

The Demon smiled as he held the dying man against the wall, his hand pushed deep inside his chest. He leant close, to smell his neck, the fear, the urine on the pavement. "Such a rush..." he said and moved his hand deeper, finally squishing the heart.

"You're one sick fuck..." Constantine sneered from the end of the alley, breathing hard as he watched him in the dark.

"Constantine..." he smiled and turned to watch him, his hands covered in blood. "How are you feeling? Sore?"

John's jaw tensed but he swallowed hard, watching him with dark eyes. "Well you wouldn't know."

"Well, I am sure you healed quickly..." he said and moved forward, slowly, before smelling the air. 

"What are you doing?" Constantine demanded. "What the fuck have you got planned? Or are you just getting a sick kick out of killing."

"This is payback," he said and reached out for him before stopping. "You!"

"Me," Lucifer said and touched John's back gently, watching the Demon with a slight frown. He could see the power. Powerful, more powerful than Lucifer was at the moment. Unreal. But it was the killings. He was taking power. "But you don't care about that. You want John."

John frowned, watching him with confusion. "Why the fuck do you want me? I won't cast for you."

"Oh...it is not that I want..." the Demon said and stepped back as he studied him. "I want you. Everything that makes you. And I want to break it down."

Constantine breathed hard, watching him with pure hatred for a long moment. "Let me guess...I...fucked your girl and killed your brother? Or...I used magic to blow up your perverted son? Or...I stole your girl then broke her heart?"

"You are the Laughing Magician," the Demon whispered and smiled, kneeling as he watched him. "So powerful..."

"You are a devourer," Lucifer suddenly whispered, frowning. "Unleashed from Hell, feeding off magic. Off power."

Constantine watched him, his eyes narrowed. He remembered his face. He remembered him from the dream....watching him while they took him, smiling and hard. He stared at him for a long moment before laughing, casually lighting a cigarette. "Devour me? Please....you couldn't even keep up with me."

Lucifer frowned and reached to stroke John's back, a silent warning. "You should go back to Hell..."

"Why? When I can eat so well here..." the Demon moved, suddenly, ending up behind Lucifer and grabbing him, his eyes shining as he held him...locked in the spot, unable to move anything except his facial muscles. He grinned and moved his lips to his ear, but spoke in a normal voice. "I could rip his wings off, Constantine, and make him mortal..."

Constantine watched him with narrowed eyes for a long moment before shrugging. "And? So could I." He took the small hipflask from his pocket, casually taking a mouthful of scotch.

The Demon smiled warmly and nodded, reaching to run his hand down Lucifer's front, to his groin. "Good...I can smell the power in you now."

"Get...off...me..." Lucifer hissed, his eyes darkening as his body tensed. 

John watched with anger for a moment before carefully returning his features to not caring. He took a few steps forward, watching him for a moment before spitting the scotch over the Demon and flicking his cigarette into his alcohol covered face.

The Demon cried out as he caught fire and Lucifer broke away, his wings coming out, his eyes shining with anger. "You!"

John hit the flaming demon hard, breathing harshly as he swung down to grab the discarded large scrap of metal by the skip. He swung it hard, using the sharp edge to hack into his arm, stumbling back a step as he watched it sever and spurt with blood. He knew it wouldn't stop him...he'd grow it back, but it would slow him down for them to get the hell out of there.

Lucifer grabbed a hold of John and beat the wings. It was a risk, but he took it, carrying them away from the howling demon. He was trembling with anger, with the fear he had felt...so long since he had felt helpless.

John gripped him tightly, wrapping a leg and his arms around him. He felt the tremble, still breathing hard with his own adrenaline. He reached to kiss him, gripping his face tightly, making him feel him, to return him to himself.

Lucifer kissed him back, moaning before landing on the top of a building. He stumbled and knelt, bowing his head. "Trapped by a lower demon. How I have fallen."

John shook his head, moving to kneel with him, his hands moving over him. "No...no, you were trying to look out for me."

Lucifer closed his eyes and shook his head. "In Hell, they devour the souls...again and again. Up here...he doesn't do that. He takes power and magic and leaves the rest and doesn't stop. Just builds up power and you are the big jackpot...power-wise. But it's personal, for some reason."

John frowned at that, letting out a breath. "Well, it's nothing new. I seem to be able to piss off everyone somehow..." he moved his hand down, touching over his groin where he'd touched. "I didn't mean what I said."

Lucifer smiled weakly, giving a small nod. "Even if you had, I would not have cared," he confessed and turned his head to watch him.

"What? That I didn't care? That I would rip your wings?" he whispered with a frown before shaking his head.

"The fact you love me means so much to me, but it is a bonus. I love you. Anything you say is...perfection," Lucifer confessed and touched the frown.

He let out a long breath, searching his eyes. "Well...I didn't mean it..." he said firmly, stroking his chest as he kissed him deeply.

He kissed him deeply, pulling him into his lap. "I know," he said and smiled, leaning down to kiss his neck.

John moaned, offering his neck up to him as he gripped his feathers. "I didn't burn you did I?"

"No, you didn't," he whispered and shivered, leaning into the touch as he smiled.

"Good...wouldn't want to singe these," he whispered, raking his fingers through the feathers.

"They're intact..." Lucifer promised and caressed over his back, moaning with pleasure at being touched.

He straddled his lap, rubbing his hips up against his, breathing hard. "I'll beat that fucker down."

"And I will be more helpful next time," he promised and grabbed the buttocks to squeeze.

John moaned out hard, moving on him with need. "I had a blood fountain, I'm good."

He laughed and moved his hand to undress him. "You are always good, John...that's what I love about you."

"What? The fact I'm always up for it?" John whispered, breathing hard as he stripped for him.

"Nothing wrong with following your impulses," Lucifer said and watched his body with clear awe.

 

~~~~~

 

John leant back in his seat, moaning lightly before sighing with a smile. A pack of cigarettes in his pocket, a pint on the table in front of him. a good long stretch, and knowing his lover was close. Life was good...what was there not to like?

Lucifer smiled warmly as he looked at him, sipping his own beer. "You are beautiful," he said softly, his eyes gentle.

He met his eyes with surprise before grinning, watching him with open admiration, not even trying to hide it. "Not as much as you..."

Lucifer smiled and reached to touch his hand, looking up as a dark-haired man in his 40s came over. "John! Where the fuck've you been?"

"Chas!" he looked at him with surprise before getting up, pulling him into a bear hug...whether he liked it or not. "Drinking and shagging...."

Chas laughed softly and pulled back, meeting his eyes. "Thought you'd gotten yourself killed by now or something," he said before sitting down. "Hi, mate."

"Hello, Chandler..." Lucifer said in a soft voice, looking into his drink.

"You already met?" John asked lightly, looking between them with a small smile.

"No, but I like to know who is who," Lucifer said and gave a small chuckle.

"Who is this wanker then?" Chas asked and smiled warmly, holding John's eyes for a long moment.

John watched him for a long moment before chuckling, motioning to Lucifer. "He's my lover."

"Your what?" Chas asked with surprise, no...clear shock. "So you're...?"

"He's Constantine," Lucifer whispered and sipped his drink with a small smile, watching Chas easily. "No different than the man you used to smoke pot with, or who you love and hate with equal measure."

"He does that a lot...don't get freaked out," Constantine chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Is he one of your...psychic friends?" Chas frowned, moving a bit away from Lucifer, swallowing...uncomfortable.

"I am Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell," he said and smiled gently, watching Chas. "Don't worry. I am out of the soul business."

John searched Chas' face with a small smile. "Not that you'd have to worry about that...hm, Chas?"

Chas stared at him with pure shock before bowing his head. "John. I need a fucking drink."

"I'll get them," Lucifer said and stood, leaning close to kiss John's cheek before pulling away and walking to the bar.

John watched him for a long moment before smiling weakly. "What's the problem? It's not really any weirder than what's happened before."

"You're sleeping with Satan, who is now getting me the drinks. Even by our standards, that's fucked up," he looked at him before giving a weak smile. "Knew you were a bit of a poof though!" he reached to rough his hair up.

John laughed at that, slapping his arm. "Hey...I think I've screwed enough lasses for you to take that back."

"True, but some of them were very...butch," he said with a grin, sitting back as he watched Lucifer come over again.

"Oh I don't know...I think Lucifer looks a bit like a girl..." John teased, watching him with a small smile.

Lucifer placed down the drinks before shrugging. "We were supposed to look a bit...androgynous," he said and sat down, arching an eyebrow.

"Hm...I bet that's what they all say...." John rolled his eyes with a small smile.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and casually kicked him under the table. "Anyway, now I have to entertain this little one..."

"Hours of entertainment," Chas agreed and smiled, knocking his drink back with a sense of disbelief.

John laughed as he watched Chas, hitting him hard on the back. "So, what do you say? Up for a threesome?"

Chas grimaced and coughed, shaking his head. "My wife would really kill me then," he said and laughed warmly, nudging him.

"Oh that will be nothing compared to what you usually piss her off with," Constantine laughed, shaking his head.

"Demonic possession, serial killers..." Chas said and looked over at John with a small smile. "Let's get nice and drunk, heh?"

“Sounds perfect to me..." John laughed softly, shaking his head as he watched him with a grin.

 

~~~~~

 

Lucifer watched the two men as they walked....the pub was shut and they were walking Chas home. He let out a soft breath, feeling the alcohol buzzing. He was drunk, but not like these two humans. "Need a piss, John?"

"Probably...hard to tell...." Constantine grinned, watching him with shining eyes as he stumbled along, finding walking tricky, let alone walking in a straight line.

Lucifer smiled and moved close, his arm wrapping around him.

Chas was feeling his way along the wall, humming. "It was fun."

"Hey! Want to take his other side! He needs helps to stand up..." John laughed, shaking his head.

Lucifer chuckled and moved to Chas, pulling him against him on the other side to walk with them. "Such drinkers, both of you."

"You're just as bad..." John laughed warmly, leaning to lick his ear, virtually probing his tongue into it.

Lucifer shivered with a soft moan, his skin flushed with arousal and alcohol. "Why? You are even worse..."

"Can't get worse...not possible..." John grabbed his buttock, squeezing it as he fucked lightly at the shell of his ear.

Lucifer moaned and pulled his head away from him, breathing hard. "Not until Chas is home..."

"Chas probably has no idea what's going on...." he laughed warmly, looking across to the man on his other side.

"In which case, you stand here and I will fly him home," he said and met his eyes, holding his eyes for a long moment.

He pouted, watching him with shining eyes. "Stay here all alone without you? Waiting?"

"You can have a piss," he said and leant close to kiss him before grabbing Chas.

John laughed, nodding warmly to him before turning away, already opening his trousers up.

Lucifer flew away as quickly as he could, leaving Chas on his doorstep before moving back. He smiled as he landed, behind John, his hand sliding over his back. "Was it good?"

John groaned, nodding with a smile as he leant back against him, rubbing his buttocks freely into his hand. "Felt hot..."

"You should do your trousers up again..." he whispered and kissed his neck, moaning softly.

"They're open?" he chuckled, leaning back against him as he reached back and up to grip his hair.

"Yes," Lucifer said and reached to do his trousers up, moaning softly as he stroked over him.

He groaned, pushing back into the hand with a pout. "Hey...what's the point of that..."

"Because I don't want you arrested, so we will go home and continue," Lucifer whispered and kissed his neck, moaning.

He moaned out, breathing hard as he rubbed his hips urgently against him. "Don't want to wait..."

"You will have to," he whispered and ran his hand over his chest. "I will fly you home. Quicker than the tube."

"Yeah..." John grinned, turning to kiss him deeply as he grabbed him. He frowned when he heard some bloke shouting names at them. He looked to him, eyes glaring. "Oh yeah?" he started moving towards him, chanting the start of a spell.

Lucifer moved quickly, his hand going to cover Constantine's. "Your wife is having an affair with your father," he said to the man and smiled, a cruel smile. "If you hurry, you can join them."

John laughed, pulling Lucifer's hand away. "Not if I get there first..."

Lucifer smiled as the man walked away with some choice words. He laughed and grabbed John, beating his wings to lift them up. "Home."

"Oh...no fair...there's so much more trouble I can get into..." he grinned.

Lucifer smiled warmly and kissed him with a soft moan. "I want you to be close, to me, in the bed...drunken slut..."

"Hey...I'm not drunk..." he laughed even as he had to concentrate on keeping a hold of him.

"Such a drunken slut," Lucifer breathed and bit his throat with a soft moan.

He whimpered, biting his lip hard as he tried to move against him, even as they were flying. "Just you wait..."

"Until I have you against the wall," he whispered and grabbed a firmer grip of him.

John groaned, breathing hard as he grabbed hold of him in return. "Got you...got you..."

"Will have me inside soon," he whispered and landed outside of the building. He kissed him hard, feeling over his body. "Let's go inside."

He nodded eagerly, even as he kissed him hard, sucking warmly on his tongue as he backed up against the front door, his thigh lifting.

Lucifer lifted him up, pushing the door open and forcing him against the wall. "My man..."

He gasped out, breathing hard as he grabbed hold of him, rubbing himself blatantly against him. "All yours..."

"All mine," Lucifer agreed with a groan, his hands sliding under clothing to caress skin with need.

He whimpered with a smile, his hips rocking up to him with need. "Come and touch me..." he breathed.

Lucifer smiled and undressed him, watching with clear need. "You are so beautiful, John..you know that, right?"

He watched him with awe, shaking his head as he met his eyes with confusion. "I don't think so..."

"You are a silly man," he whispered and kissed him deeply, his hand wrapping around his cock to feel.

John cried out, breathing hard with a smile as he tipped his head back, thrusting his hips to feel it. "More...more of that..."

"My mouth? Can always get you hard again," Lucifer said and smiled, kissing him before biting his throat.

He cried out, breathing hard as he smiled warmly, grabbing his hair tightly. "Want that huge cock of yours..."

"Want it inside of you, now?" he asked and squeezed his cock, playfully, grinning as he watched his eyes.

John groaned loudly, watching him with awe as he clawed at his arm. "Yes..." he whispered. "Yes, I'm itching and aching for it."

He moaned and undid his trousers, watching him as he picked him up against the wall. "Raw, you little fucker...."

He gasped out, wrapping his legs tight around him. "Yes! Yes, raw...so raw...where I want it...where I need it, go on...go on..."

"My little slut," Lucifer breathed and thrust in with a groan, holding him tightly against the wall.

He screamed out, his body arching hard with the pain of it. "Oh, you fucker!" he cried out, grabbing his chest, his nails digging into him.

Lucifer moaned as he kissed him hard, deeply, taking him with clear need and want. "Your fucker..."

"Yes!" he screamed, tightening hard on him, pushing back onto the cock in his need. "Yes! Oh yes...fuck me then, bitch..."

"Bitch?" he grabbed his hair, stilling, watching him with a sneer. "Who is the bitch here now, John?"

He whimpered out, breathing hard with need. "Come on...come on, deep...deep..." he tightened in hard throbs around him. "You know you want to..."

"I do...but you beg me," Lucifer whispered and kissed his neck, moaning before biting playfully.

He groaned, breathing hard as he watched him. He started to tighten in strong, slow rhythms on him instead, teasing his tongue over his lips, trying to tease him deep into him.

Lucifer set his jaw, despite the intense pleasure he felt from it. "Beg, slut, or I'll pull out..." he groaned, watching him.

John whimpered, gripping his hair and tugging at it. "You want it as much as me..."

"But you are the cockslut who needs to be fucked," Lucifer said and kissed him hard, deeply, stroking over his body.

He whimpered, trembling with need as he watched him. He swore at him, breathing hard as he struggled against him. "Please..." he finally whispered.

"Not good enough," Lucifer whispered and smiled gently. "Tell me what you want and beg for it..."

John narrowed his eyes, breathing hard as he watched him. "Cock. I want your huge, hard cock ripping up into me...please...I really do...badly..."

"Do you love me?" he asked with a warm smile, willing to just let him go...to take him no matter what happened.

He searched his eyes, breathing hard as he gripped his cheek, smiling. "Yes...yes I love you...love you so fucking much...”

Lucifer nodded and kissed him hard, smiling, thrusting hard as he took him again, showing his own need.

He screamed into his mouth, moving easily against him with need, grabbing his hair. "Fuck! Oh fuck...oh fuck, hard...hard and deep...."

"Hard and deep, like you deserve it," he groaned and kissed him with a soft moan, pressing their bodies close.

"Yes! Yes...deserve it...you do too...you're such a good fucker..." he moaned warmly, hardly aware of what he was saying.

Lucifer smiled and grabbed his throat, taking him harder, deeper...wanting to feel his very soul. "I'm going to come so hard..."

He watched him with wide eyes, the feeling so hot that he went slack, unable to even thrust back as he whimpered with need, trembling hard.

Lucifer thrust harder, groaning, burying himself so deep, crying out as he came hard...and it felt so good to be inside his lover, inside his boy. "John!"

John screamed against the tight hand on his throat, holding on in his need, his hips bucking as his seed spilt. "Yes! Oh yes, right there....right there...."

Lucifer groaned and kissed his neck, moaning as he moved to cradle him instead. "Good boy..."

 

~~~~~

 

Lucifer smiled as he stood by the window. After last night...he expected John to wake up grumpy with a bad hangover. So he had painkillers, lavender oil, a bottle of water and his cigarettes ready for him. 

"Holy fuck..." John groaned as he pushed himself up, breathing hard as he gripped the sheet. "Did I set my head in a vice?"

"I think we were shooting tequila at some point," he said and took the painkillers, offering them to him with the bottle of water. 

He took them quickly, groaning as he leant back against the bed. He suddenly laughed, shifting. "My arse is killing me..."

"I took you rather hard," Lucifer smiled and moved to his side, lighting the cigarette for him.

"I remember now..." he chuckled, watching him with awe for a moment. "I...am starting to feel better already..." he said with awe.

"It's the blood," he said and offered the cigarette to his lips. "Come, snuggle close..."

He leant against him with a sigh, taking a drag of the cigarette. "When can I have more?" he asked softly.

"Soon," Lucifer promised and kissed his neck, smiling warmly. "Very good, angel."

"What’s very good?" he whispered with a small smile, stroking his face against his neck.

"You against me," he whispered and bit his neck with a playful growl.

He whimpered, breathing hard as he smiled. "You merciless bastard..."

"But I am your merciless bastard so it's all okay, right?" Lucifer whispered and stroked his chest.

He shivered, breathing hard as he leant into the touch with a small smile. "Just about..."

"So sexed up..." Lucifer said with awe and leant close to kiss him with a soft moan.

He kissed him deeply, moaning as he pressed close against him. "I think you put spells on me."

"You'd know," he whispered and held him close to his body with a soft moan.

"Can be the only thing that explains me keep coming like a teenager, over and over again," John teased.

"I think that's just how you always are," he whispered and leant close to kiss him with a groan, his hand rubbing over his cock.

He groaned with pleasure, grabbing his hair as he kissed him deeply, moving up close against him.

Lucifer moaned and wrapped his hand around him to stroke slowly. "Love your cock..."

He gasped out, his eyes closing as he thrust back into the tight hand. "Want more than that..."

He smiled and moved the hand to squeeze his balls. "These burn," he whispered and bit his throat.

John cried out, swearing loudly as he slapped his hip, even as he thrust into the feeling. "Feel so fucking tight and full too..."

"Maybe you need quick relief," he whispered and moved down to lick over his cock.

He groaned at that, grabbing his hair with a grin. "Hm...fucking the mouth of Lucifer..."

He moaned and took him in his mouth, his eyes dark as he smiled around him...he would have Constantine do much more obscene things.

He groaned with need as he curled his fingers tight into his hair, breathing hard as he started to move in the mouth, moaning at the heat around his already burning cock. "That's it...oh fuck yes, suck it good, bitch..."

Lucifer slapped his thigh in rebuke for the words, swallowing around him with a soft groan as he took him deeper.

He just laughed, thrusting harder with need as he watched him, his hand holding him tighter as he used the hot, tight mouth. "That's it...suck it like you need to feed from me..."

Lucifer moaned as he took him deeper, sucking harder as he shivered with the pleasure from the taste. John always tasted so good, and the heat he felt just made it better.

He cried out with each hard thrust, holding onto him desperately before his body twisted with pleasure. He came hard in his mouth, his seed spilling as he fucked it with need.

Lucifer swallowed the best he could, gripping his thighs as he moaned with clear pleasure. So much of it...there was always so much now. It was the demon on him.

He moaned loudly, bending to kiss him deeply, sucking on his tongue with hunger as he gripped him. "Fucking amazing..."

Lucifer moaned as he kissed him back. "You appreciate it then?" he asked, playfully.

"How couldn't I? Lucifer sucking me like a whore..." he teased with a grin.

He laughed warmly and kissed his neck, moaning softly. "It's how you should be tasted."

He moaned, breathing hard as he leant up close to him with a small smile. "You would know...."

"I do," Lucifer agreed and held him close, letting him gather himself as he chuckled.

He growled, biting his neck lightly even as he smiled, his hands sliding up his body as he moved his hips up against him.

"Already hard, bunny boy?" he teased and ran his hands over his body, moaning with pleasure.

John laughed breathlessly, rubbing his cock against him. "Bunnyboy? I'm no one's bunnyboy."

"My bunnyboy," he whispered and pulled him on top of him with a laugh.

He slapped his thigh with a laugh, moving his hips on him. "Stop saying that...it's not true."

Lucifer laughed warmly and kissed him deeply. "You act like a bunny," he said and slapped his arse.

He moaned loudly, pushing back into the hand with warmth. "Well you don't leave me much else to think about."

"Bunny slut," Lucifer laughed warmly and moved a finger between the perfect buttocks.

John gasped out, pushing back into the caress with a smile. "You know you want to feel me there..."

"I do...want to bury my cock in there," Lucifer admitted with a warm smile and shining eyes. He leant close and kissed, lowly, along his throat. "So close your eyes, John Constantine...and feel me. Feel all of me. Feel my power, my magician. From this day, to the end of all time." And with that he leant to finally claim his lips.

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC.


End file.
